i will love you like your parents did
by asukakizuno.p4s
Summary: Today is Mother Day! everyone at Saotome Academy is going home except Otoya and Ren. what will they do? Saotome says there will be a party. then Otoya call Tokiya ask him if that was true or not. then Tokiya confess to Otoya that he love him! what will happen next! read it if you want to know! not interested? don't read!


**It's a special story just for today! Cause today is a Mother Day! Give you kiss to your mom for present! Says sorry as well for what you did as well…**

**Happy mother day!**

Today is the Mother day. A special day for everyone except Otoya and Ren… their Mom died when they still a kid… everyone go home to see their Mother and play with their family… expect them. They free from work today because the big celebration day. They don't have a plan so those two are walking to town for a while… and sit at bench. It's already noon but they don't have anything to do so they just sit at the bench and talk together

"Hey Ren!" call Otoya

"what is it Ikki? So bored until you cannot quiet?" tease Ren

"well… Tokiya is going back to his home, and Sho and Natsuki go back to their home as well, Masa same, and Nanami… I don't know where she is. I think she go back to her Grandma for a while… and just two of us that don't go anywhere! I'm so bored! Nee~ Ren let's do something!" shout Otoya

"then what do you want to do right now? If me, I just want to play with those girls at the dorm" says Ren

"anyway, why are you not go back home?" ask Ren

"cause I don't have any parents. My mom died when I'm still a kid right? Do you forgot already?! And my father… I don't know where he is right now…" answer Otoya sad

"oh you right. Sorry if I forgot about it." Says Ren

"it's okay. Then let's play Ren!" says Otoya

"don't want to right now. To tired." Says Ren

"ehh!? Why?! Don't you ever feel bored?! You just always think about girl! Now I know why Masa hate you that much!" shout Otoya

"hmph! That because he don't have any feeling to a girl. Don't say you don't have a girl that you like? Is that right Ikki?" tease Ren

"O-of course I-I have" shout Otoya as he blushing red in his cheek

"oh? Really? Tell me, who is she?" ask Ren

"I-I won't tell you!" shout Otoya

"so you don't wanna tell me isn't?okay I'm lose so I won't ask you anything like that again" says Ren

"oh yeah!"shout Otoya that make Ren confuse for a while

"what isi it Ikki?" ask Ren

"if I correct, President says there will be a party this night." Says Otoya

"really? I don't know about" says Ren

"wait just a minute okay? I want to call Tokiya to make sure I'm not wrong" says Otoya

Then Otoya take out his phone and called Tokiya… and it's seems Tokiya answer the phone call…

"Tokiya~" call Otoya

"_what do you want Otoya?" _ask Tokiya cold

"you so cold! I just want to ask, if tonight there will be a party or not! I just want ask to make sure I'm not wrong! You so mean!" shout Otoya

"_sigh… wait just a minute okay? I want to ask Sho and Natsuki" _says Tokiya

"ehh?! Sho and Nacchan is in there with you?! No fair!" shout Otoya

"Ochibi-chan and Natsuki is with Icci? That's interesting" says Ren

"Tokiya!" call Otoya

"_can't you wait a bit! I'm just want to ask them for a while! You so noisy!" _shout Tokiya angry

"but you just talk to long… I'm bored you know~" says Otoya

"_what? Is that true? What time?"_ ask Tokiya to someone that looks like Sho and Natsuki

"Tokiya?" call Otoya again

"_Sho says yes. It will be at 7 p.m. we will go home right now. Just wait okay? I know your mother is died and your father is gone nowhere. I will be with you so don't worry" _says Tokiya that make Otoya blush a bit

"a-ah okay! I wait until you come! I will wait you like a good boy!" says Otoya as he smile and making Ren laugh a bit and take the phone from Otoya

"H-Hey!" shout Otoya

"Moshi-moshi? Icci?" call Ren

"_hm? Ren? What are you doing? You don't go to your home today?" _ask Tokiya

"nope I don't do cause my mother already died many years ago." Says Ren

"_then… what do you want? I'm really busy here. Talk quick" _says Tokiya cold

"icci so mean~ when you talk with Ikki, you seems normal. Why when you talk to me you want fast?" tease Ren

"_shut up. Or you die." _Says Tokiya angry

"OMG. Ichinose Tokiya is cold with me but when he talk with Ittoki Otoya, he seems warm" tease Ren

"_just says quick will you!" _shout Tokiya

"okay okay. I just want to say that Otoya right now is really happy and his face are red when talk with you. Isn't that weird?" tease Ren making Tokiya and Otoya blush for a while

"_w-what do you mean by that?!" _says Tokiya as he close the phone at once

"Oh my… he just close the phone.." says Ren

"That because ann idiot! Saying like that in front of him! Are you thinking?!" shout Otoya angry and take his phone back.

"then we should prepare for tonight party shall we?" says Ren as he stand up and walking leaving Otoya alone in the middle of the town

"(what is he thinking!? Tokiya idiot! I know he just pitying me but don't says to loud! Now Ren heard it and start teasing me! Tokiya you idiot, moron Idol!)" shout Otoya in his head

Then after that Otoya quickly walk back to dorm and it's already late because he sit in there for all day. Otoya then sit on Tokiya bed and quietly don't do anything until…

*knock knock*

"come in" says Otoya

Then the door open and Tokiya entered his room and see that Otoya is sitting on his bed, stared at him and do nothing

"what are you just do?" ask Tokiya

"I'm just do nothing. I just so bored and tired so I'm sit at your bed. Is that a problem?" ask Otoya

"of course! Now get out from my bed! I have to prepare for party later." Says Tokiya

"Tokiya so mean!" shout Otoya with a chubby cheek on his face

"don't give that damn face or I kick you!" shout Tokiya angry

"is everyone going to come back? I-I mean the STARISH member and Nanami. Are they will come back?" ask Otoya with a small blush in his cheek and while scratching his cheek

"they will. Sho already call Masato and Natsuki already call Nanami and Shibuya as well.

"you mean Tomo-chan will come as well? Cool!" shout Otoya happy

"yes… and you will not sad while your mother is gone" says Tokiya making Otoya smile is disappear

"hm? I'm sorry for what I just say. I just don't want you sad. Sad face is not good for you" cheer Tokiya making Otoya blush a bit

"you right! I can't sad right now! I must happy because today is a super special day!" shout Otoya happy

"then we should change our clothes." Says Tokiya

"yeah!" shout Otoya

Then Tokiya and Otoya change their with a tuxedo. Tokiya use a white tuxedo and Otoya use the black tuxedo. Then they look to the clock and it's already 6:45 p.m. they look each other and smiled as well. Then they walk to the party that already full of student that use a colour full dress and tuxedo. They searching they friends and see them and walk to their place

"NANAMI!" shout Otoya

"I-Ittoki-kun?!" says Nanami as she turn back and saw two gentleman walk to her standing place

"Nanami! (blush) Y-you so cute with that dress…" says Otoya

Otoya look Nanami with a blush in his face. Haruka Nanami the composer of STARISH wear a white dress with a headbands with a small flower on it.

"Minna-san… you all here" says Tokiya from behind of Otoya

"I-Ichinose-san!" says Nanami nervous

"Good evening Nanami-san. When do you come back? I don't see you from yesterday." Says Tokiya softly making Nanami blush a bit

"A-ah… about that. I go to Grandma house and then Shinomiya-san is calling that today there be a party, so I come back quickly this afternoon with Tomo-chan" says Nanami

"is that so…" says Tokiya

HOHOHOHOHOHO!

Hearing that laugh all the student stop talking and see to the stage that suddenly go out in front of the student.

HOHOHOHOHOHO Goooood Eveeeening to youuuu allllll! Tonight we are celebrate the Mother's dayyyy. Weeee willll make a party in our school for the celebrate the special dayyyy! Those who don't have a mother DON'T NEED to worryyy because yourrr friend willlll loveee you like your mother diiiiid. Shout Saotome

"Hah?!" says Otoya shock

"T-that's mean Tokiya i-is…" says Otoya don't believe

THEN LET'S THE PARTY START! Shout Saotome as he jump and disappear to nowhere…

"the party is start. What are you gonna do?" ask Tokiya to Otoya that stand quietly beside him

"I want… to go outside…"says Otoya

"you don't want to have a party?" ask Tokiya

"don't wanna… I just want to cold my head for a while…" says Otoya as he walk to outside and leave Tokiya alone…

"Ichinose-san…" call Nanami

"W-what is it, Nanami-san?" ask Tokiya that just wake up from his day dreaming

"where is Ittoki-kun?" ask Nanami

"Tokiya!" call Sho as the rest STARISH walk to Tokiya standing place

"what is it, Minna?"ask Tokiya

"where is Ittoki?" ask Masato

"he just go out earlier. To cold his head. That what he says to me." Says Tokiya

"is that so…" says Sho

"I should after him." Says Tokiya

"eh?! You don't want to enjoy this party?" ask Natsuki

"sorry minna, Icci must go because he has an important thing than this party" says Ren making Tokiya angry for a while

"Ren right. Half right. Then I should go. I promise I will come back." Says Tokiya as he walk to outside as well. Searching Otoya and talk to him.

*Outside the dorm*

Tokiya walk searching Otoya and seeing him sit at the bench at the lake that not far from the party. Tokiya then walk closer to him sit beside him…

"Otoya." Call Tokiya

"Tokiya? What are you doing here?" ask Otoya

"I'm just searching my friend that cry under the light of the moon" says Tokiya that means Otoya

"I'm not crying!" shout Otoya

"then what is that? The thing that looks like a tears from your eyes?" ask Tokiya

"this is not a tears!" shout Otoya as he wipe out his tears with his hand

"why are you crying?" ask Tokiya

"I told you I'm not crying! Why don't you understand my feeling abit!" shout Otoya

"Not that I don't understand, but it just… for me you just like lie to yourself." Says Tokiya softly

"lie to myself?" ask Otoya to himself

"yeah… like for example: you are sad but you hide it with a smile. Like you do right now. You are cry, sad but you tell me you not cry." Says Tokiya

"sigh… okay you win. I'm cry a moment ago." Says Otoya sadly

"what's wrong? Tell me. I won't tell anyone about this. I will be there for you when you want to talk about something. Are you forgot about it already? You idiot" says Tokiya as he hit Otoya head softly

"I'm just thinking that President has says before… the part when he says "Those who don't have a mother DON'T NEED to worry because your friend will love you like your mother did." Thing. It's still in my head you know." Says Otoya

"about that huh? What about it?" ask Tokiya

"I'm just thinking that you take care of me because I don't have a mother" says Otoya sad

"i'm take care of you not because you don't have a mother" says Tokiya

"then why?" ask Otoya

"I will tell you with one condition: you won't shout and tell anyone okay?" says Tokiya as he has a small blush on his cheek

"okay…" says Otoya agree

"I'm doing this because I like you" says Tokiya as he turned his face to the lake

"…. EHH!?" shout Otoya don't believe

"I told you to not shout!" shout Tokiya angry as his hand ready to punch Otoya

"okay okay! I will not shout. Don't punch me!" says Otoya

"just give me a minute to think what just happen here…" says Otoya

"Grrrrr! You don't have to think! I just said I like you! Do you know "like"? if you don't know than I will change!... I-I LOVE YOU!" shout Tokiya as his face turn red like Otoya hair right now

"Y-YOU L-L-LOVE ME!? NO WAY!" shout Otoya don't believe

"say what do you want to say! My feeling will not change! I'm like okay? Like, love not dislike, not hate." Says Tokiya

"T-Tokiya… from when? From when you like this moron and useless moron?" ask Otoya while his face is turn to red like Tokiya face right now

"from our first debut…" says Tokiya softly

"i-is that so…" says Otoya

"then what your answer? Is okay if you don't want answer it." Says Tokiya as he stand up from the bench until suddenly Otoya hug him from behind and making Tokiya shock and blush in his face

"I-I love you as well Tokiya… so I'm accept your feeling…" says Otoya while hug Tokiya and not show his face to Tokiya.

"O-Otoya… can't you let me go for a while?" says Tokiya and Otoya let go of Tokiya and Tokiya turn back and touch Otoya face

"Otoya… thank you. Thank you for accepting my feeling. I-I don't what to say now." Says Tokiya as he laugh a bit and then start sing his song

_Think… Do you remember? The sunset on the way home  
Yes… We rejoiced! The map of the future spreads wide!_

Dream… Since when? My chest has been tightening  
Shining on my heart, the charm of the adults' tales

Even the things you can't do on your own,  
Ah… I want to surpass them with you!

If it would become your smile, I would tell lies even to God!  
So I'd like to call this "love"  
I want to come with you! To this "nameless story," fly to the sky! 

"do you know how many times I hide this feeling? I even lie to my friend! I even lie to my own feeling like you do before! But now… I relief… I happy because I can tell you my feeling that I hide it from long time ago." Says Tokiya softly

"T-Tokiya… I'm sorry if I'm not knowing your feeling from a long time ago! I'm so sorry…" says Otoya as he start crying and make Tokiya hands wet because of his tears.

"you don't need to apologize… it's my fault as well. Because I'm not telling you from a long time ago.." says Tokiya softly

"can't I?" ask Tokiya as he kiss Otoya in his lips and make Otoya shock and blush. But he let him kiss him because it's not a cold kiss, it's a warm kiss… a soft kiss… then Tokiya move back and stop the kiss…

"why do you stop it?" ask Otoya confuse

"i-it's because.." Tokiya can't say it but he used his hand and point to the right side and Otoya look the right side and shock with what he just see… Nanami, Tomochika, and the STARISH member just see what they just do

"M-Minna!" shout Otoya

"so this is what you two just doing in here! We thought you sick or what, but what is this! Kissing below the moon!" shout Sho angry

"Icci, you so naughty~" tease Ren

"Ichinose… you so brave" comment Masato cold

"this is so cute!"shout Natsuki

"Ichinose-san… Ittoki-kun…" says Nanami

"we have a hottest news right now!" tease Tomochika

"I feel guilty right now… Otoya please let me hug you." Says Tokiya as he huug Otoya tightly making Otoya shout.

"OUCH! Hey Tokiya! That's hurt!" shout Otoya hurt

Everyone just laughing seeing this scene. Now they know that Tokiya and Otoya is a couple and they start dating at the next day… President allowed them because he believe that Tokiya can make Otoya fired up in his work as a idol so he let them become a couple. And when Tokiya hug Otoya, his whispering something…

"don't worry about them and I believe I can give you a love that more bigger than your mother so you don't need to sad while everyone is celebrate the Mother Day and you not. Because I'm always be with you.."

Otoya trust that word until they go to master course they always together and they never lie to their own feeling because they trust each other… until when Tokiya sleep, Otoya wake up and walk to outside and look up to the moon and says to his mom that always take care of him when she still a life and now that standing in the high place that Otoya can't see…

"Mom, you don't need to be worry. Because I have Tokiya that always beside me and many friend as well. So I hope you happy in there… in the place that you always look at me no matter where am I and where I go… I love Mom…"

**That's the end of that love story! I just want to make Otoya happy because he Mother, Aijima Kotomi is died when he still a kid and Otoya don't know where his father is… so I'm making Tokiya like him and will take care of him for replace his Mother. That's all for my second story!**

**Please review! I will waiting!**


End file.
